1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of computer-related methodologies for handling complex risk and security challenges of an enterprise. More specifically, this invention relates to preventing, detecting, mitigating, and responding to blended risks and threats, i.e. risks and threats across different organizations within an enterprise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every industry has sensitive assets. For example, some critical assets for utilities may be devices running in substations, devices running in nuclear plants and so on. Some assets may be physical, such as the above-mentioned devices, and some may be information technology (IT) systems. Another example of an asset is a logic controller that controls, for example, how much gas may flow through a pipe. Smart grids are another example of an asset.
Assets need to be protected from threat. Examples of areas of risk or threats include, but are not limited to:                Physical and Cyber protection of Sensitive Assets & Intellectual Property        Sensitive Asset Diversion (Dangerous Chemicals, Pathogens, Nuclear material)        Cyber Attacks—Utilities (Water, Power, Gas), Smart Grids, Transportation        Terrorism (Chemicals stolen to make explosives)        Bio Terrorism (Food & Beverage, Consumer Products)        Fraud (Fake employees/contractors)        Disgruntled employees/contractors (both current and past)        
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that has the capability to look across the board of assets belonging to different organizations, e.g. within an enterprise, and apply policies and rules across the board, e.g. but not limited to across IT systems, physical systems, and industrial systems.